


Get Along

by orphan_account



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fighting, No beta we die like Kenric, Some Cursing, The Black Swan - Freeform, dexiana, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Biana and Dex try to get along. Takes place during Neverseen.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012314
Kudos: 4





	Get Along

"Can we just... get along?"  
Silence.  
"Look we're kind of stuck together, so we might as well make the best of it. Besides, I hate fighting with someone who's supposed to be on the same side as me."  
Silence.  
"Or you could just not talk to me... that'll work."  
A few minutes ticked by before Biana exclaimed, "Come on Dex work with me!"  
Silence.  
"We're both friends of Sophie's can't we just get along?"  
Silence.  
"We ran away and joined a fucking illegal secret society together and you won't even talk to me! I feel like there are a million miles between us and you're stuck in your own god damn mind, how are we supposed to work like this. The whole you focus on your shit and I'll mine isn't going to work forever!"  
"I didn't know you cursed Vacker,"  
"That's what it is isn't it?"  
"What?"  
"Sophie told me you held this Vacker/Dizznee prejudice but I didn't realize that drove your stupid asshole attitude!"  
"Calling me an asshole are you? Thought you're the one who wanted us to get along?"  
"Let's start over,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like we've never met,"  
"Okay then,"  
"I'm Biana Vacker," she said holding her hand out for him to shake.  
"Dex Dizznee, nice to meet you."  
"So, your friends with Sophie right."  
"Yep, she's the only girl at school prettier than you."  
"Oh um, that nice?"  
"Um, have you manifested yet?"  
"Yep, I'm a Vanisher,"  
"Cool, I'm a Technopath,"  
"Cool,"  
"Well, speaking of that I better go!"  
"Um yeah," Biana was almost upset. So what if somebody was prettier than her? That shouldn't have bothered her but Dex saying it felt different. She wanted Dex to think that she was prettier than Sophie, but he was clearly head over heels for her.  
"Bye, Biana!"  
"Bye, Dex," At least he was talking to her now, it was progress.


End file.
